Monokrom
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Hitam dan putih. Hidup dan mati. Sakura terjebak di antara dua dunia, dimana ia tak bisa menentukan tempatnya berada. AU. R&R?


**Monokrom**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Sakura, spiritual/angst/family, T, AU)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

**Hitam. **Sebuah warna yang tak asing bagi pandangan. Setelah sekian lama berjalan dalam alam pertengahan, dimana hidup dan mati selalu dipertanyakan, gelap telah menjadi cahaya kedua. Mengaburkan batas dalam terowongan tak berpangkal. Hanya derap kaki sendirian yang menjadi suara pendamping. Tak tahukah, kalau raga beselimut hitam itu selalu identik dengan ketakutan? Berlari tanpa ujung, namun tak pernah mencapai tujuan. Sampai peluh enggan keluar. Sampai napas tersengal-sengal. Tak ada teman seperjuangan. Aku, sendiri, di ujung jurang. Tak tahu apakah raga ini hanya sekadar pinjam atau sudah diambil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

* * *

Sebuah suara menyeruak dari bibir bergincu, suatu resonasi yang pertama kali kudengar setelah sekian lama mendekam di gua prehistoris. Anggap saja itu istilah unik dariku, karena aku tak pernah secara langsung bersentuhan dengan dunia sejak aku memejamkan mata.

"Sakura! Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun! Bagamana perasaanmu?" tanya Rin dengan bertubi-tubi. Hei, jangan salahkan bibirku yang tergagap karena tak sanggup menjawab satu-satu. Meskipun aku sempat tinggal di dunia tanpa manusia, tapi bukan berarti aku kehilangan kendali komunikasi, kan?

"Sudahlah, Rin, biarkan Sakura beristiahat dulu," sahut Kakashi tenang, sorot matanya yang setenang danau biru kehijauan itu membungkam rasa penasaran istrinya. Aku tersenyum tipis, namun entah mengapa bibirku sukar digerakkan. Seakan-akan ada lem yang merekatkan anggota badanku dalam posisi tidur, hingga rasanya otot-otot dan persendian kaku karena sudah lama tak diajak bergerak. Paradoks sekali dengan keadaanku yang selalu mencari arah datangnya **cahaya** di terowongan itu. Cahaya yang sekarang dapat kutemukan dimana-mana. Putih yang dapat kulihat sejauh mata memandang. Kamar VVIP dengan sejumlah fasilitas mewah ini memang menyediakan apa yang kuharapkan, namun hanya dengan melihat putih di langit-langit kamar dan cahaya yang menembus tirai semi-transparan saja cukup membuatku bersyukur. Apa guna TV, DVD player, kulkas dua pintu, lemari, kamar mandi dalam ruangan, tempat tidur penunggu jika aku tak dapat menggerakkan diri dan harus kembali ke alam pertengahan suatu saat?

* * *

Aku tersenyum ketika **gelap** itu telah membungkus anggota badan, membiarkan aku meraba-raba permukaan. Meski aku tak dapat melihat hidrogen dioksida mengalir dari kelenjar konjungtiva, namun dapat kurasakan mataku panas dan bengkak. Siapa pula yang rindu tempat ini? Aku hanya mempersiapkan mental agar iris-ku terbiasa untuk melihat dalam hitam, tanpa takut menabrak suatu subjek. Oh iya, bukankah di terowongan ini hanya ada aku seorang?

* * *

**Putih**. Warna yang meluber di langit-lagit kamar itu menyambutku ketika kelopak mata terbuka. Kini gantian aku menyambut dunia, meskipun dengan suara serak-serak basah –oh ya, tenggorokanku belum menyentuh sesuatu yang segar.

"Sudah... berapa lama... aku –"

"Ssh..." Sasuke menekan telunjuknya di jariku, isyarat untuk diam. Aku menurut. "Kau sudah seminggu koma. Boleh kubilang, kemajuan? Mengingat dulu aku sempat panik karena nyaris sebulan kau tergolek lemas tak berdaya."

Aku tertawa sinis mendengar nada suaranya yang sok pujangga. Ah, ya, pita suaraku masih belum terbilas air. "Baiklah, Pak Guru, besok aku akan menurunkan frekuensi komaku menjadi tiga hari."

"Aku serius."

Hening.

Aku telah mengenal pemuda berambut kelam ini bertahun-tahun, namun aku tetap tak dapat mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sorot matanya yang bagaikan gunung es di Antartika itu selalu membuatku terkesima atas aurora-nya, sekaligus mampu membuatku menggigil. Secara harfiah dan karena rasa segan. Kharisma yang menguar dari tubuhnya bukan sembarang, sayang aku tak memilikinya. Beberapa orang yang sebenarnya lebih tua dan lebih berkuasa dari Sasuke dapat bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, sebuah kemampuan yang selalu membuatku terkesima hingga sekarang. Namun, Sasuke selalu bilang kalau aku juga memiliki aura yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan yang ia miliki. Setengah tidak percaya, kutelan saja pendapatnya meskipun sambil menyapa teman-teman satu sekolah yang mampir. Lagi-lagi secara harfiah. Teman sekelas atau bukan, adik atau kakak kelas, kenal tidak kenal, setiap aku bangun pasti kamarku penuh sesak. Hanya keluargaku yang dapat momen spesial dimana aku telah sendirian, detik-detik dimana aku kembali ke alam fana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin minum, lalu keluar kamar," pintaku halus. Dengan tanggap pemuda itu mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di meja sebelah, lalu menuangkan likuid bening dari botol air mineral ukuran besar. Kurasakan seisi tubuh ikut turun beberapa derajat Celsius, seiring dengan aliran air yang menuju ginjal. Setelah menikmati sensasi tadi, tanganku menyingkap selimut bergaris-garis biru dan menurunkan kaki dari tempat tidur.

"Tunggu," cegah Sasuke sambil berlari ke sudut. Aku menurut, kakiku menggantung di udara. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda berambut kelam itu telah mengambil kursi roda dan menuntunku untuk memindahkan pantat ke permukaan yang sama sekali tidak dalam kategori nyaman itu. "Tubuhmu masih lemah, jadi duduk saja."

Aku menghela napas, lalu membiarkan Sasuke mendorong dari belakang. Mungkin karena nasib tak menghendaki atau bagaimana, saat manik klorofilku mulai menyentuh udara bebas, aku segera ditarik ke alam pertengahan.

Satu-satunya suara yang kudengar sebelum aku terpejam adalah teriakan panik Sasuke.

* * *

Aku menghela napas ketika **hitam** menggurita, menggusur semua imaji di otak yang sebelumnya berisi cahaya. Tanpa perlu berkeluh kesah, tanpa berlu berlari mengejar, aku duduk dalam kehampaan. Menunggu. Kalau memang aku dikembalikan ke dunia fana, tak perlu aku bersusah payah mencari. Atau mengais sejumput cahaya yang tak pernah ada. Namun jika masa berlakuku di Bumi telah berakhir, aku tinggal menunggu dijemput oleh malaikat maut. Tak tahu apa warnanya, hitam dan membawa sabit besar seperti yang kulihat di media atau putih bersayap dengan halo di kepala seperti penjaga surga. Aku hanya berharap ia datang dan menjemputku dengan lembut, karena sesuai dengan ajaran agama yang mengatakan kalau orang baik akan menemui ajalnya sambil tersenyum. Dalam keadaan baik-baik. Mengangkat roh yang bersemayan di tubuh dengan sopan dan _gentle_, tak ditarik dengan paksa dan tergesa.

Aku memejamkan mata. Gelap di luar dan di dalam, toh tak ada bedanya.

* * *

**Putih** kali ini berbeda. Ada selaput transparan yang menyelubungi kita, meskipun aku telah menginjakkan kaki di dunia. Seperti bercermin, aku terhipnotis ketika melihat wajahku sendiri dalam senyuman. Walau mata terpejam. Di sampingnya, Sasuke terkulai lemas, matanya basah oleh air mata. Aurora dan gunung es yang membongkah di punggungnya meleleh, seiring dengan air mata yang tak berhenti. Kakashi dan Rin memeluk pemuda berambut kelam itu dalam diam, raut wajah mereka serupa. Duka.

Aku mendekat dan meraba wajah sendiri. Meskipun baru kusadari kalau tubuhku sekarang transparan, namun aku dapat merasakan suhu jasadku sangat rendah. Sakura yang ada di hadapanku masih tesenyum, meskipun ia tak dapat melihat sosok transparannya yang tangannya masih menempel di pipinya. Aku membalas senyumnya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, ruangan putih yang tak absen dari suara isakan... dan selaput transparan yang kian memekat.

Dengan anggun, aku mendekati Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak satu-persatu, lalu menciumi pipi mereka dengan takzim. Kalau air mata ini bisa menetes, akan kubiarkan ia menjadi jejak permanen di kamar VVIP ini. Sayang, takdir tak mengijinkan.

"Sudah waktunya."

Aku mengangguk. Sambil melambaikan tangan, jarak keluargaku dengaku semakin mengabur, lalu putih yang selama ini menjadi tanda bahwa aku telah berada di dunia nyata telah menguasai segala. Sekarang warna itu bernama perpisahan untuk selamanya. Aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa melihat hitam itu, seperti yang biasa kulihat di alam pertengahan, namun kuharap putih yang sekarang selalu menyertaiku sampai akhir. Kedamaian abadi di surga.

**.**

**Sakura Haruno**

**1995 – 2012**

**.**

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, malaikat maut yang menjemputku tidak berwarna hitam atau putih seperti dugaan. Tak ada warna solid di Bumi yang dapat mendeskripsikannya. Satu-satunya yang kutahu adalah, ia menemuiku dengan senyum santun terkembang. Apa aku termasuk golongan orang-orang baik? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

... sebenarnya ini cuma self-therapy, dan saya nggak berniat untuk sama sekali membuat fanfic. Sejak bikin Crystal, saya cenderung buat fiksi yang kayak diary, semua masalah diumbar dalam bentuk plot. Hal ini berimbas saat saya lagi niat bikin orific buat dikirim di koran. Galau udah ada, ide udah ada, kompi udah ada. Ternyata, jadinya malah kayak curcol ;_; dan fic ini, menurut pribadi saya sendiri, mirip Hujan. Plotless tapi diksi diumbar kemana-mana. Meskipun saya nggak lag buka puisi jaman SMP dulu (dimana tema-temanya mayoritas zetsuboh kayak gini, saya juga baru nyadar orz), tapi saya cukup senang dengan mengungkit 'dark side of me'. Sekali lagi, fic ini sebenarnya **tidak** diniatkan untuk jadi penpik, jadi harap maklum kalo mendadak saya banting setir ke AU dan membuat Kakashi & Rin suami-istri, apalagi Sasuke jadi kakak. Omaigatdemshit ;_;

Oh iya, jangan tanya penyakit Sakura sampai dia koma-koma gitu. Pokoknya jangan :P


End file.
